With the convergence of digital information in the home, a need has arisen for the integration of home computers with other information appliances. In co-pending application Ser. Nos. 08/792,003 and 08/792,361, both filed Jan. 31, 1997, and assigned to the Assignee of the present invention, an exemplary digital wireless home network was described. The network has at its heart an information furnace that allows users to enjoy a variety of multimedia content distributed from a host computer to various appliances throughout the home. Within this vision of the information furnace, the home computer is established as the central aggregation point for digital content in the home, which content is then wirelessly distributed to locations and appliances throughout the home that are optimal for its consumption. These alternative consumption locations enable new dynamics in the use of multimedia content, including mobility, comfort, social interaction, and linkages with other household appliances, such as audio/visual systems. The information furnace further allows users to consume the content in their preferred locations (and even be mobile in the home if desired), enables multiple users to simultaneously interact with the content, and reduces the cost of the appliances used to access the content (computing resources, such as the CPU, memory and modem are leveraged from a central source).
The distribution of video information as part of the home network environment presents certain challenges for the network designer. For example, digital video information ordinarily destined for display on a computer monitor or other display unit is generally provided in an R-G-B (red-green-blue), noninterlaced format for that video display unit. If consumer appliances such as televisions are to make use of the video information, the format of this information must be altered to an acceptable format (e.g., NTSC compatible, interlaced video information). Thus, what is needed is a scheme for preprocessing the video information prior to presentation on the television display screen.